Ark 5 Episode 27: Grow Some Wings Brotha
I Need This... Densuke made the long and tedious journey back to Grandmaster freeman’s dojo. Densuke would kick down the door, and all the students would be gone, with only the grandmaster himself left sitting in the middle of the room with his shirt off and nothing on but his sunglasses and karate pants. “I’ve come back…..I want to become your student.” Freeman spoke stern. “For what reason? You seemed so hellbent on proving yourself other wise did you not nigga? You got that, so what more do you want?” Densuke clenched his fist. “Theres someone I need to defeat…he wronged me….my close friend…for my sake. For me. I can’t forgive him I have to defeat him but I’m not strong enough to do so!” Freeman would stand up, without even looking in Densuke’s direction. “Did it eva occur to you that maybe you weren’t meant to become stronger? Things happen for a reason, and there are reasons that arent’ meant to be explained. It’s just how things happen. Now take yo happy slappy ass on somewhere. I’ve lost all interst to train a gutsy brat like you.” Freeman would pick up his karate gi and slip it on. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3J6CyeFUds )Densuke’s anger had gotten the best of him as he then ran at Freeman from behind. “Why won’t you just fucking help me!?!” Densuke would attempt to land a flying elbow, only for it to be sidestepped, and have his arm grabed by freeman and then have his body thrown in a judo flip to the other side of the room, for his back to hit the wall leaving a large crack in the wall. Densuke would slide down the wall and land on his ass. Densuke would quickly get up and run back towards freeman and leap up in the air, only to come down with a flying karate kick. Free man would simply side step, but Densuke would quickly add the pressure on, by throwing 2 right hooks, followed by a sright left, and a swift one, two roundhouse kick combo. Freeman would counter all four punches with the palm of his left and, and preform a back hand spring to avoid the kicks, only to spring back up and preform a double spin kick to densuke’s mid section in the air and send him flying back a few feet sliding on his back. Freeman would land and extend his right arm outward, while placing his left at his side and spreading his legs apart Densuke would get up and stagger slgithly but then in a blinding burst of speed, Densuke would channel some chi into his legs to accelerate his own momentum and preform a sliding leg takedown in which he would use his two legs to grapple freemans legs and and attempt to take him down. Freeman would fall backwards only to yell “soooWE!” and spin his body in a 360 like spin, breaking the hold and returning him to his upright standing fight pose. Densuke having his enhanced dexterity would spin on his own to hands, and land his own up right position taking his own pose. “I underestimated yo lil ass after all nigglet…you’re still shitty but not as shitty at shit can be.” Densuke would look baffled for a minute. “Tch some grandmaster. As far as I’m concerned you’re an afro piece of shit!” Densuke would leap twaords Freeman, only to met with a hard right hooking punch to his gut. The blow itself cracked two ribs on both sides “KUA!....Son of a…Bitch!..where’d that come from?” “You judge your enemies poorly, picking fights you know damn well you couldn’t win even you trained for a million years sucka.” Freeman would lift Densuke into the air with his same fist in his gut, and then begin to repeadily punch the inside of Densuke’s gut, bluderging his stomach, cuasing massive interal bleeding, and rupturing the internal organs like the intestines. Densuke would fall do the ground and literally puke up a wave of blood. He’d never felt so much internal pain….inflicted by one man. Freeman began walking. “I kill little punks like you. You’re the reason this world, no this city looks bad. Running around showing ya chest, when you ant even got a pubic hair yet.” Freeman would be walking to where he was originally going, when he heard shuffling noises from behind him. Densuke slammed his fist on the ground, coughing up any remainng blood. With shakey arms he’d begin to pick himself up and stand, htough his legs felt like they were about to fall from underneath him at any second. He couldn’t see…it looked black. All he knew…was that he was standing. His words were weak, yet strongly spoke at the same time. “Y-…you hit like a bitch…..” Densuke would lock his legs in place and throw up a half assed guard. Freeman would look at him, and pull his sunglasses down. He eyed Densuke for a moment, and smiled. “I knew you had it in you. The will power of my next famous proteige. Had to dick around about it at first cuz, but you good now.” Freeman would walk over to Densuke and and grab him by the skull. He would lift Densuke up in the air, his body dangling like a rag doll and blood leaking from his open mouth. “Kei!” Freeman would shout as Densuke’s body would glow white for a split second, and then return to normal. Densuke would open his eyes…he was fine. The pain he experienced had vanished. The blood stains were still there but it feels as if he’d just woke up from a great nap of some sort. Freeman would place Densuke back down on his feet. “You’ll begin your training today. Starting by sparring with me.” Densuke would shake his head. “Wait wha?! We already did and you nearly killed me!” Freeman would smirk. “That’s the point. Death is a warriors fear. It’s what holds him back from putting what he has on the line. From giving it his all. You have potential…but before we can even reach or achive that, brotha. You have to learn the art of dying…” Densuke thought to himself. “Why…does that sound vaguely familer..” Sounds More Like An Ass Whoping Than Training... 5 hours into the training…. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iO_WxYC34eM ) Densuke would tumble along the ground, until he hit the wall. The dojo was now wrecked and littered with cracks and crumbles. Densuke’s shirt was gone, and his body had fist dents on the outside of it. “-Huff huff huff-“ Densuke panted, and stood against the wall, holding his guard up.. “You’ve failed again for the 69th time….damn this is not some hard ass game we’re playing here. Push your chi and dodge my hits. If you don’t I’m just going to heal you, beat you, and we’ll do it again. Understood little nigga?” Freeman would spread his legs and extend his right arm forward. The air would then begin to shift in on itself. “The hell is he doing?...” Densuke would force chi from his body, and flourish it to his arms. In these five hours, his accelerated development complex (unbwknownst to him) has allowed him to grasp the concept of chi faster than what most people would. Complex chi training would take at least a week, but Densuke was able to grasp the very aspects of it’s properties in mid combat to boot. Densuke would watch as the force left Freemans hand. It had no color whatsoever, just a slightly blurred image could be seen as the force would crumble the ground behind him and head for Densuke. Densuke would block said force, and remain in place, only to stand strong enough to be moved back only an inch. “Is that all you go- OH SHIT!” Freeman would begin to shoot off these pressurized blast, which were no bigger than the size of his fist towards random directons on Densuke’s body. The blast hit like a mature’d punch impact and left a stinging sore sensation after impact. Densuke continued to hold his block but he was being worn down dramatically by each blast. “Tch!...can’t! Keep! This! Up!” Densuke would continue defending as hard as he could, and then fall to one knee. He held the block but Freeman decided it was time to amp the ante, and put his body into the next pressured blast, as it became somewhat of a wave rather than a blast. Densuke was swept of of his feet and spun in mid air before hitting the ceiling and crashing into the ground, falling a few inches into the wooden floor. “Agh god!...why does this shit have to be so tiresome!” Densuke would stagger trying to get up, even fall on his face once, but get up. “We’ve been fighting for hours!” “That was the point. I’ve beaten you to a half bloody pulp, and until you learn what it is to die, you’ll never tru-“ “ARE YOU INSANE? I’VE BLACKED OUT AT LEAST 20 GOD DAMN TIMES ALREADY! This isn’t training this is you beating on a teenager because you beilive “You’re training the next professional.” BITCH PLEASE!” Densuke’s body tensed up. “show me some real technique or method of fighting, or hell even how to do a better kick or some shit!” Freeman would facepalm himself. “Look at yourself nigga. See those dents in your body? Those fist prints? Not normal. You should be dead, but you’ve learned how to properly channel your chi for above average manipulation. You can now help yourself even more than before. Even your basic muscle enhancement technique is now more manageable seeing as how you know your own personal chi…you’ve still much t learn however. I can only give you the push it seems to make yourself better. Not that I couldn’t extensively train you, but..you grasp shit so fast, it’s scaring a brotha to a degree. It’s now time for the final test.” Densuke’s mouth droped. “BOUT DAMN TIME!” Freeman would raise his foot and then stomp it to the ground. The pressure of his chi would erupt thorugh out the room and send a chilling feeling through the air. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daPo6q4FXDw Densuke knew what he was getting ready for…then something in his brain just…”clicked”. Densuke…suddenly felt a weight had been lifted off of his body. As if some obscene limit had been broken. Densuke would take a fighting stance and brace himself. He’d inhale deeply and sharply and exhale the same way. He’d then take a stance, by making a fist with his right hand, and hovering his left hand open palmed over the right fist. A strong wind would surround Densuke’s body, as he emitted a feint blue glow, the very essence of his chi radiating from his body. For a brief moment his eyes literally flashed blue and returned to normal. Freeman would smirk and thrust his fist forward, releasing an air pressure so think, the more it traveled, the more the very wood beneath it would crumble under it’s weight. Densuke would shift his feet and then thrust his right fist forward, only to have the same effect. An invisible blurred like pressure would emit from Densuke’s right fist, although it was significantly smaller than Freemans by a large sum. However it slowed down freeman’s attack enough so Densuke could quickly cut an aerial cartwheel to his left, and avoid the archaic blast, which would create a large scaled hole in the wall behind him. As the rubble began to crumble from the wall Densuke would stand up and look at his fist. “Feel that? You just broke your own personal doubt. You risked it all for that instant and took no damage. Congratulations brotha, you don’t suck ass after all.” Freeman would offer Densuke a fist bump. As reluctant as he was…he accepted it. “Now then, get the fuck out.” Densuke’s eyes went wide. “Huh? For what?! Don’t you have more to teach me?! Your martial arts is so overpowered! I mean I’d like to-“ Freeman would preform the healing technique from earlier on Densuke once more by placing his hand on his forehead.“No. You’ve caused enough damage to the place.” Freeman said while tieing up his Gi and walking into his personal room. “You’ve learned enough. Find your own sensei, cause this cat ant got time for ya.” Densuke would seem pretty dumfounded, but then simply sigh. He’d pick up his shirt, and leave the dojo. The city was in the same condition, however he’d take note of what seemed to be jets in the area. Suprisingly the area was clear which was indeed odd. “I’d better go check on Danny and Rosia. Lord knows what those two have gotten into.” Densuke would begin his long journey home, walking the entire time.\ Grow Up First.. Freeman would take his GI and place it on a rack, and then lay down on his bed and look at the ceiling. “Too much potential is the word.” He’d speak outloud. “If I train that boy, at this age, he’ll be unstoppable. He’s to young to have that kind of power. He needs to grow wings before he learns to fly…”